A Detective's Case
by Ecc0
Summary: The murder of Dumbledore arises many questions and problems in the Ministry of magic. It was made Brian's responsibility to locate the murderer but danger and great risks await him as he tries to find some of the most wanted death eaters in the Magical co


Summary: The murder of Dumbledore arises many questions and problems in the Ministry of magic. It was made Brian's responsibility to locate the murderer, but danger and great risks await him as he tries to find some of the most wanted death eaters in the Magical community, and uncover those in Ministry that no longer fight against Voldemort but are on his side. Will he be able to fight those who are supposed to be protecting others…."who will guard the guards…?"

Disclaimer: I own nothing

XxX

Brian Dark stared intently at one of the few blank spaces of his cubical wall with a blank stare, obviously deep in thought. However, his thoughts though were interrupted when a paper airplane lightly hit him on the head and then settled on his desk. He picked it up and looked at the flap, and saw that it was from the director. He heaved a heavy sigh, 'what the hell does he want now' he thought to himself and stared down letters on the page "come to my office ASAP!" was all it said.

A bewildered look appeared on his face as he re read the words on the paper before him. He tried to recall when there was ever a time in which a call to the director's office had lead to any positive outcome. Those who came out of the director's office after being personally summoned by him weren't usually seen around the office ever again. The director had a way to make sure that someone never came back to the ministry, especially when you got on his bad side. The director wasn't looked upon well by those who worked for him, but that doesn't matter, as long as their superiors where happy and the director's superiors where VERY happy with the director, all was well.

He crumbled up the message and tossed it over his shoulder; his enchanted trashcan instantly leapt up and caught the paper swiftly. He then sorted the file that he had just been working on and left toward the glass case in the back corner of the building that made up the director's office. He gazed into the window at his own reflection. The office had no drapes drawn because they were not needed; the director's office was made of one way glass. He firmly knocked on the glass door as his hand lingered above the door handle for a moment, waiting for a response. When no response came he pushed the door open silently. He swiftly stepped into the seemingly empty office, when the chair swiveled around only to reveal a 50 year old man a bit heavy set with thinning black hair and piercing ice blue eyes that seemed to stare right into your mind and soul, while scrutinizing whatever was seen inside. Brian suppressed the sudden urge to shudder and stared boldly at the director, head held high.

Brian knew all about the director, he wasn't one of the head detectives for no reason after all. Once he had come under the employment of the ministry he made a point to check all of the employee's backgrounds. He didn't want the risk of being pulled under the command of the corrupt, who were no longer was held under truth, but the injustice of power.

The director, Hale Goodwill, had worked at the Department of ministry for over 30 years and had enjoyed a comfortable job as the head of the department of the missuse of magical artifacts with no real work load, when a new sector opened up only a couple years later. The department was named, 'The department of criminal investigations' and he was moved to become the head of the new department meaning more hours, less pay, and a lot more work that the director didn't care for. However, he had a reputation to uphold if he planned on becoming the Minister of Magic. The new department was opened up for the sole purpose of getting more aurors in the staff. With the recent uprising of the Dark Lord there was a desperate need for more law- inforcement type figures and since because becoming an arour was something that required a lot of training the department wanted as many as they could get. The new sector was to have a not as talented and more extendable personal like pawns in chess.

The new division was made to have crime scene investigators so that the higher leveled personnel only had to worry about looking for the person responsible for the act of crime, and not actually capturing them.

"Sir," greeted Brian with a slight bow of his head, "you summoned me?"

"Yes, there is a new case that I would like you to cover" answered the Director in a crisp, to-the-point voice; he wasn't known to beat around the bush with unnecessary pleasantries.

Brian couldn't help but stare at the director in shock 'the director never gives out the assignments that was what his assistants are for...' now Brian was truly concerned.

Mostly Brian had been working on the tedious and never ending task of searching for the death eaters that were in hiding, there had been many of them popping up all over Britain since it was made public knowledge that the Dark Lord himself had risen again. This made Brian's job increasingly pressuring, he had too many cases and not enough resources. Even though he was a resent graduate of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry he still did not have enough to actually solve anything. However, he was well known for being the best crime investigator and had already put his fair share of death eaters away into Azkaban. He got most of his practice at Hogwarts as he observed the Weasley twins, Fred and George, tracking them and learning how they thought. He had learned much during his years at Hogwarts studying those around him and trying to think how they thought. That was his specialty, being able to get into other peoples' heads and think as they do.

The director gave a slight cough into his handkerchief bringing Brian back to the present.

"What seems to be the problem?" Brian asked.

"There has been a murder at Hogwarts" the director announced calmly

Brian tried to hold in his shock and surprise, and just barely managed to stammer out a weak "Who...?"

"It's Professor Dumbledore, he was murdered late last night and I'm making it your responsibility to find the perpetrator. You are to give this your fullest attention..."

But Brian was no longer listening to what the Director was saying, he was still trying to process the fact the mighty Dumbledore had been killed. He was the only one that Voldemort feared...what hope was there for Hogwarts and the entire wizarding world if Dumbledore was no longer there to suppress the carnage that Voldemort created.

"Who did it?" asked Brian interrupting the Director in mid sentence.

The Director gave Brian a glance with his eyebrows raised "Isn't that your job to find out?"

"Err...right" Brian stammered with a slight blush of embarrassment.

The Director continued from where he had been interrupted "I want you to head over to Hogwarts as soon as possible before people start to forget details. The public will be in an uproar once this hits the streets they are going to want the person who did this in Azkaban as soon as possible"

"I understand sir, but how do we know it wasn't you-know-who, there is no way I will be able to catch him" answered Brian trying to keep his worry out of his voice, Voldemort was the only person he could think of that could get away with the murder of such a powerful man as Dumbledore.

"We think it was an inside job, it is a known fact the Dark Lord would not be able to penetrate Hogwart's walls," the Director responded without hesitation. But for some reason Brian doubted that explanation.

"Now," the director continued, "I want you to report to me daily and when ever you find anything of significance"

"Of course sir, I'll get over to Hogwarts immediately," Brian the strode out and headed toward his desk to grab his briefcase and went to the entrance of the ministry and apperated to Hogsmead mind set on finding out what had happened to the beloved Headmaster.

XxX

Brian stared up for a while at the gate of the entrance to his beloved school for a moment before pushing it open with ease 'they should really consider putting some guards this is just too easy...'

Once his way up toward the castle he noticed a sort of ceremony taking place by the lake shore he went closer to investigate. He didn't go directly into the crowed but observed from a distance, it seemed as thought the whole student body was at attendance. Then he realized that there was hardly a dry eye among the bunch 'his funeral...' Brian realized. He bent his head down in respect and struggled to hold back the tears that fought to come over him. 'You must detach yourself!' he thought to himself fiercely. He had realized when he began working on the dozen death eater attacks that he must detach himself from the victims or he would surely go mad with all the death he was surrounded by, so he had harden and distanced himself from all that surrounded him.

As the assembly dispersed Brian collected himself and headed over to Professor McGonagall who was lingering behind the rest of the student body.

"Professor," Brian greeted his old school teacher and head of house.

"Oh..." the professor started, visibly shaken, "Hello there Mr. Dark, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here?" asked McGonagall, still not fully in the present.

"Professor, I was sent by the Ministry to investigate the murder of Professor Dumbledore" said Brian in his authoritative voice.

"Oh, yes of course the Ministry would be all over this, but how did they find out so soon?" ask Minerva uneasily

"The Ministry usually likes to keep on top of things; just to make sure everything is running smoothly" Brian obviously dodging the question because he himself had no answer to it.

Minerva just nodded her head absent-mindedly.

"Well I was wondering if there were any witnesses that I would be able to talk to."

"Yes...there was one boy who witnessed the whole thing..." answered Minerva.

"Who was it?"

XxX

Author's note: I leave of the story there for now. Please tell me what you think and if you have ever seen a story out there like this. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated so please express yourself but a simple "good" is awesome too! I will update as soon as I get some input! And flames are accepted as long as it is explained why!


End file.
